Depletion mode gallium nitride field effect transistors (GaN FETs) are frequently cascoded with enhancement mode silicon n-channel metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistors to provide a high impedance in an unpowered state. Rapid switching of the cascoded NMOS transistors may cause undesirable transients in power switching applications.